Ivelisse
Ivelisse Milagro Vélez est une catcheuse Porto-Ricaine née le 21 septembre 1988 à Chicago dans l'Illinois. Elle est plus connue sous ses noms de ring Sofia Cortez '''(WWE) et '''Ivelisse (WLO). A la Wrestling League Organization elle est une des lutteuses les plus titrées de la compagnie. Carrière à la WLO Débuts et Alliance avec Son of Havoc (2014-2015) Ivelisse fait ses débuts dès les premiers shows de ce qui est alors la Lucha Underground au côté de Son of Havoc. Ils sont alors plus ou moins dans une relation amoureuse (in-kayfabe) perturbée par Angelico, qui débute une feud avec Havoc. Dario Cueto décide de les associer tous les trois pour le tournoi pour déterminer les premiers Trios Champions, qu'ils remportent en finale. Cependant Ivelisse et Son of Havoc détruisent immédiatement Angelico, devenant heels et faisant du titre un titre par équipe de 2 : le WLO World Tag Team Championship. Ils se font par la suite attaquer par The Crew, ce qui les fait turner face à nouveau. A Rage in the Ring 2015, ils perdent les titres contre The Crew, puis à Los Angeles Battle 2015 ils échouent à le reconquérir dans leur rematch. Au Trios Tournament 2015, ils font équipe avec Alberto el Patron mais perdent dès les quarts de finale. Ils décident alors d'arrêter leur collaboration. Alliance et rivalité avec AJ Mendes (2015-2016) A Shadow and Darkness 2015, elle participe à un 4-Way match pour le WLO World Women Championship mais ne le remporte pas. Suite au développement de la nouvelle division Femmes fatales avec le rachat de la NCW-Femmes fatales par la World Lucha Organization, toutes les lutteuses féminines y sont transférées. Un nouveau titre est créé, le WLO Women Tag Team Championship, et un tournoi est organisé. Ivelisse fait équipe avec AJ Mendes et les deux remportent le tournoi et les titres le 1er août 2015. A Path to Glory I, elles défendent contre Serena Deeb et Portia Perez. A 1st Anniversary Show, elles battent Mercedes Martinez et Cheerleader Melissa. A Clobbering Time 2015 elles perdent le titre contre Britani Knight et Charlotte Flair. Pendant le match, Ivelisse se blesse pour 3 mois, ce qui amène AJ à rechercher une nouvelle partenaire pour le rematch. Elle s'allie à la nouvelle arrivante Celeste Bonin et les deux reforment The Chickbusters et regagnent les titres à Aztec Warfare 2015. Ivelisse fait son retour en mars. Elle s'attaque à Celeste Bonin et turn heel. Elle déclare que Céleste lui a prit sa place. A Shadow and Darkness 2016, elle perd contre Celeste dans un match dans lequel AJ était l'arbitre. Poursuite du World Women Championship (2016-2018) Elle se lance alors en tant que heel dans la poursuite du WLO World Women Championship. Elle échoue à le remporter à plusieurs reprises, à Honor on the Line II, à Rage in the Cage 2016, à Next Elite Tournament 2016, et à Shadow and Darkness 2016. Elle participe au Aztec Warfare match à Aztec Warfare 2016. Au Trios Tournament 2017, elle remporte finalement le titre en battant Britani Knight. Elle la bat dans son rematch lors du Femmes fatales suivant. Elle bat Gail Kim dans un Title vs Career match à Rage in the Cage 2017, la forçant à prendre sa retraite. Au Next Elite Tournament 2017, elle perd son titre face à Sexy Star, et échoue à le récupérer à Path to Glory II. Feud avec Ronda Rousey (2017) Ronda Rousey signe ainsi un contrat avec la World Lucha Organization le 1er septembre 2017. Des vidéos annoncent ainsi longuement ses débuts lors de Femmes fatales. Elle les fait finalement au Femmes fatales du 16 septembre 2017 en interrompant Ivelisse qui faisait un discours. La semaine suivante, Ivelisse perd contre Rousey dans son tout premier match à la WLO. Rousey se fait secourir d'un assaut d'Ivelisse par Cheerleader Melissa qui effectue ainsi un face turn lors du show du 30 septembre. Le 7 octobre Rousey subit sa première défaite quand Ivelisse et Catrina battent elle et Melissa (c'est cette dernière qui subit le pinfall). Le 14 Octobre, Ivelisse bat Melissa, puis le 21 octobre, elle perd contre Ronda. A SuperLucha III, elle fait équipe avec The Bella Twins pour affronter Ronda et les Canadian Ninjas dans un Trios match ou le World Women et le Women Tag Team championships sont mis en jeu. Cependant, Ronda et les Canadian Ninjas remportent le match. Alliance avec Catrina et Los Originales (2018-2019) Voir l'article Los Originales. Suite à la dissolution du clan à SuperLucha IV & V, elle décide de rester en équipe avec Catrina malgré tout. Face turn (2019-...) Lors du Femmes fatales du 13 avril 2019, près une défaite contre Sexy Star, Catrina se met à attaquer violemment cette dernière. Ivelisse assiste au bord du ring à l'attaque et finit par stopper sa partenaire. Catrina l'attaque alors et Ivelisse fait un Face-turn. Lors du Femmes fatales du 20 avril, elle bat Catrina et leur alliance prend définitivement fin. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO World Women Championship 1 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (avec Son of Havoc, inaugurale) 2 fois WLO Women Tag Team Championship (avec AJ Mendes, puis avec Catrina) (inaugurale) 1 fois WLO Trios Championship (avec Son of Havoc et Angelico) (inaugurale) Seule femme à avoir remporté le WLO World Tag Team Championship et le WLO Trios Championship